One Day
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: Suatu hari dimana aku merasakan hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga. Berbunga-bunga dan seakan terbang di atas awan. Ketika berada di sampingnya, jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan. Wajahku memanas kala dia menatapku dekat. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?/"Temani aku sehari ini saja,"/YeWook GS/abal fic/RnR ne?


**Disclaimer: All character belongs to God and SMEnt**

**One Day © Kim Minra**

**Cast: Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Warning(s): Genderswitch, OOC, abal, hancur, typo(s) beuh, Ryeowook POV, DLDR! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suatu hari dimana aku merasakan hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga. Berbunga-bunga dan seakan terbang di atas awan. Ketika berada di sampingnya, jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan. Wajahku memanas kala dia menatapku dekat. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin._

_Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?_

_._

"_Temani aku sehari ini saja,"_

.

_Aku yakin, dibalik itu ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkannya. Ya, sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan._

.

.

.

.

"Duduklah di sini… di sampingku,"

Mataku terbelalak saat aku merasakan benda hangat mengepung tanganku. Aku tidak sadar ia sedang meraih tanganku dan menarikku agar duduk di sampingnya. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya aku tidak bermimpi semalaman.

Ia menatap ke depan, lebih tepatnya menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di bawah pohon sakura. Pohon yang sama bentuknya di atasku dan dia ini. Ia hanya menatap ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Hanya datar.

Aku bingung, kenapa ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di dekatnya? Lagipula, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah itu. Sempat aku mengingat perkataan temanku tadi di sekolah.

'_Yesung-sunbae itu ternyata sangat baik jika diajak bercerita,'_

Temanku, Sungmin-_ah_. Mengatakan itu saat aku ketahuan sedang memandang Yesung-_sunbae_ dari jendela kelas. Aku semakin bingung saat Sungmin-_ah_ semakin menjadi-jadi bercerita tentang Yesung-_sunbae _, padahal aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk bercerita. Ya, dia tahu semuanya karena Kyuhyun-_ah_, teman dekat Sungmin-_ah_. Kyuhyun-_ah_ adalah adik sepupunya Yesung-_sunbae _yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan kami. Begitulah.

"Yesung-_sunbae_… mungkin aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," ucapku seraya menatapnya takut-takut.

Ia menoleh padaku dan saat itu pula angin bertiup kencang. Aku terpana saat melihat rambutnya bergoyang dan wajahnya yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. Matanya memicing dan bibirnya yang tidak tertutup rapat membuatku memanas. Seketika wajahku memerah. Aku bisa tahu walaupun aku tidak melihat cermin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku _intens_.

Apa? memangnya dia tidak lihat hari sudah sore? Dan aku pikir tidak ada gunanya duduk di sini. "A-anu… sudah sore _sunbae_…"

"Apa sore dan seterusnya membuatmu takut?"

Aku terdiam, tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Dan aku hanya bisa bertampang bingung. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali menatapku.

"Kim Ryeowook," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aa, dari mana _sunbae_ tahu namaku?" tanyaku seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih bingung. Jujur, aku tidak pernah memberi identitasku kepada Yesung-_sunbae_. Meskipun dia ketua osis di sekolah kami, aku belum pernah secara pribadi berkenalan dengannya. Tapi, kenapa dia tahu?

"Namamu… sangat mudah diingat," ungkapnya sembari bersandar di sandaran kursi lalu menatap ke depan.

Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Kau tahu? Yesung-_sunbae_ merupakan orang yang sangat dingin di sekolah. Jadi, tidak mungin jika ia tahu aku. Padahal, aku juga jarang keluar dari kelas meski hanya ke kantin. Tapi, bolehkah aku menganggap diriku gadis yang paling beruntung karena bisa berada dekat dengan _sunbae_?

Lagi-lagi aku lupa jika ingin pulang tadi. Yesung-_sunbae_ benar-benar membuatku tenggelam saat ia menatap mataku dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya? Aku tidak bisa membaca matanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti mereka?"

Aku tersentak. Kenapa _sunbae_ tahu kalau aku sedang men-_stalk_ dua orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan yang bisa dibilang mempererat hubungan? Kyuhyun-_ah_ dan Sungmin_-ah_ sedang jalan-jalan juga di sekitar taman sakura ini. Sialnya aku ketahuan _sunbae_ dan begitulah ceritanya kenapa aku dan _sunbae_ duduk di sini.

Aku menyengir lebar. "Aa, hahaha. A-aku hanya kurang kerjaan di rumah _sunbae_,"

"Bodoh,"

"A-apa?"

Ia mengataiku bodoh? Hei, aku tahu aku bodoh, nilaiku pas-pasan. Tapi, jangan terus-terang begitu dong! Aku kan jadi patah semangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari laki-laki saja lalu memacarinya? Dengan itu, kau tidak akan kurang kerjaan," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Be-begitu… ya, _sunbae_,"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Dan… hei! bukannya ia juga tidak punya pacar? Seharusnya ia mengatakan itu pada dirinya dulu. Bukankah duduk menyendiri di taman juga kurang kerjaan? Kadang, aku tidak bisa memahami diriku sendiri jika dekat dengan laki-laki tampan sepertinya. Dan kau pasti tahu apa penyebabnya.

"_Sunbae_, aku harus pulang," pamitku seraya beranjak dari kursi panjang taman itu.

**Gyut**

"Akh!" aku meringis kesakitan saat ia menarik tanganku agar duduk kembali di kursi itu. Tapi, ia malah menarikku sangat kencang hingga aku terpental keras di kursi. Pantatku sakit.

Saat aku menoleh padanya, ia hanya memasang tampang dinginnya. Tenang, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. Padahal, aku meringis cukup keras. Dan dengan berat hati aku kembali duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Kau benar akan mencari laki-laki lalu memacarinya?" tanyanya.

Hoh! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang _sunbae_? "Ta-tadi 'kan _sunbae_… bilang sendiri," aku menunduk malu seraya meliriknya.

Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas lagi. Cukup panjang. Ia kembali menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi yang kami duduki. Hn, sepertinya aku dan _sunbae_ memang tidak cocok menjadi teman cerita. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

"Jika dia menyuruhmu… apa kau akan menurutinya?"

"Eum, tergantung _sih_…"

"Lalu, kau akan melakukan apa dengannya?"

"Hah? Kenapa _sunbae_ bertanya seperti itu? jangan-jangan… ada apa-apa,"

Ia membuang muka sepertinya saat aku meluncurkan pertanyaan terakhirku. Apa jangan-jangan… _sunbae_ menyukaiku? Aku harap iya!

"Yesung-_sunbae_?" panggilku.

Aku tersenyum saat _sunbae_ tidak menghiraukanku. Ia menatap ke arah lain. Ah, mungkin _sunbae_ memang menyukaiku. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Sedangkan aku dan _sunbae_ tidak pernah bertatap muka selain acara ospek dan sekarang ini. Aneh.

"_Sunbae_, kalau begitu aku pulang. Sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan hal yang aneh, hihi."

Aku kembali beranjak dari kursi dengan pelan. Was-was jika saja _sunbae_ menarik tanganku lagi. Tapi, tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. _Sunbae_ menoleh padaku seraya berkata aku-belum-bilang-iya.

"Tapi−"

"Temani aku sehari ini saja,"

Aku tersentak. Tidak biasanya _sunbae_ begitu. Bukannya ia tidak begitu memperhatikan wanita? Tapi? Tapi, bolehlah aku menganggap diriku gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia. Hehe. Tanpa basa-basi, aku kembali mendudukkan pantatku di kursi itu. Tidak menghiraukan Heechul-_ahjumma_ yang mungkin akan menceramahiku saat pulang nanti.

Lagi-lagi. Kami hanya bisa diam. Ah, lebih tepatnya Yesung-_sunbae_ bukan aku. Karena memang ia yang bertujuan.

"_Sunbae_…" panggilku.

"Kim Ryeowook… bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan… se-sebutan… _oppa_?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang agak kikuk. Ya, kikuk.

Dan saat mendengarnya, sepertinya ada panci yang menerpa kepalaku. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan _sunbae_ ah, _oppa_ barusan. Tapi, kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Tentu, eng… _oppa_…"

Hening lagi. Kenapa orang satu ini sangat suka diam? Dan lagi tidak membiarkan gadis sepertiku untuk pulang.

"_Oppa_? k-kau… kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku dengan was-was.

Bingo! Ia menoleh padaku. "Kau _stalker_ yang cukup tangguh," sahutnya.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. "Hah? Maksud _oppa_?"

"Ya, kau seorang _stalker_, bukan? Kenapa tidak mempunyai pacar, hah?"

He-hei, ad-ada apa ini! kenapa daritadi membicarakan hal itu terus? Dan _oppa_? kenapa tak henti-hentinya menatapku seperti itu. Ia menatapku seakan ingin memakanku, seakan ia tak suka jika aku tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin.

"Eng… a-aku me-mang tidak punya pa-pacar, _oppa_,"

"Kenapa? Tak ada yang suka padamu?"

"Bu-bukan! Aku hanya menunggu diriku dewasa dan menunggu seseorang menikahiku,"

Ya! Kenapa lagi? Aku salah bicara? He-hei, _sunbae_… kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja wajahmu menjadi sangat tidak berekspresi. Wajahmu seakan tidak terima dengan perkataanku.

"_Su-sunbaenim_?"

"Panggil aku _oppa_!" bentaknya.

"I-iya… iya, _oppa_…"

Ckck. Ada apa ini? sukses, _oppa_ ini sudah membuatku menciut di kursi ini. Aku tunggu saja selanjutnya ia akan apa. Aneh.

"Ya… kalau begitu, kita sama-sama menunggu saja,"

"Aa?" responku tak mengerti.

"Be-begitulah…"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "_Oppa_ menunggu siapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu,"

"Aku… menunggu seseorang yang sedang menunggu," sahutnya. Hei, aku tidak dengar!

"A-apa, _oppa_?"

Ia tidak menjawabku. Malah ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mau pulangkah? hei—

"Tunggu di situ. Aku hanya sebentar,"

"Ya…"

Ia berlalu meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa _oppa_ ini membingungkan sekali? Ya, aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya, apa yang ia katakan tadi? aku sangat ingin tahu. Yah, sudah semakin sore.

Dan yah, aku tidak menyesal jika Heechul_-ahjumma_ sampai membentakku. Toh, hari ini aku bersama pujaan hatiku. Aww XD

Sepertinya baru beberapa menit. Dan _sunba_—ehem, _oppa_ sudah di sampingku membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ini," ia menyodorkanku minuman kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya.

Aku jadi ingat perkataan Sungmin_-ah_, jika Yesung-_sunbae_ membelikanmu sesuatu berarti ia sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu. Maksudnya, Yesung _oppa_ ingin berlama-lama didekatku dan tidak ingin aku kehausan karena hanya menjawab pertanyannya. Benarkah?

"Terima kasih, _oppa_…"

"Kau tak menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Yesung _oppa_. sesaat ia meneguk minumannya.

"Aku… tidak. Aku memikirkan hal yang mustahil," jawabku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menoleh padanya dengan kesal. "Karena kau tidak menyukaiku—hhhmmpp!"

**Pletak**

Aku menutup mulutku seraya memukul jidatku. Aku tidak sadar kenapa kalimat itu keluar. Sungguh aku tidak sadar. Aku tidak sadar! Jangan bunuh aku!

"Ma-maaf _su-sunbaenim_… aku—aku sssalah bicara." ucapku terbata-bata.

Ia tak menoleh padaku. Ia sedang menikmati minumannya. Ia mendengarku atau tidak? Semoga saja ia tidak mendengarku.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan bersandar di sandaran kursi ini. Aku malu, aku sudah sangat malu dengan ini. _Sunbae_ adalah orang yang sopan dan baik dan disiplin dan tampan dan tidak keceplosan dan tenang dan baik… dan… sopan dan… disiplin… dan… tampan… dan— CUKUP! Itu semua suduh cukup untukku.

Dan aku tidak bisa mengelakkan bahwa wajahku sudah memerah. Karena malu.

"Ryeowook-_ah_…"

"I-i-i-i-iya, _sunbae_," jawabku takut-takut sambil menole pelan padanya.

Ia juga menoleh padaku. Hei… wajahnya tidak seperti tadi—maksudku raut wajahnya terlihat tak sedingin tadi. Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Aku tahu semua ekspresi _sunbae_! Lihat! Sangat tampan!

"Panggil aku _oppa_," ucapnya dengan lembut. Ya, kali ini ia menyahut dengan lembut. Tak seperti tadi.

"I-i-iya, _op-oppa_!"

Ia berdiri dan tetap menatapku lembut. OMO! Aku memegang pipiku yang sudah memanas dibuatnya. Dan—dan hei! ia menjulurkan tangannnya padaku. Aku—aku tidak bermimpi 'kan?

"Kuantar kau pulang, sudah sangat sore…" ucapnya seraya tesenyum tipis padaku.

Aku membalas tangannya, aku memegang tangannya seraya berdiri di sampingnya. Hei, aku belum pernah megedipkan mataku sekali saja. Sungguh, ini men yang sangat langka.

"I-iya, _oppa_," sahutku.

Aku menyentuh dadaku. Dadaku bergemuruh. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku— aku tidak percaya. Aku menyukaimu, _oppa_.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di depan rumah dengan Yesung _oppa_. Aku tinggal di rumah Sungmin_-ah._ _Eomma_-ku menuruhku agar tinggal di sini. Heechul-_ahjumma_ juga sering menceramahiku karena sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Ya, apa artinya ini? ia tak berhenti memegang tanganku. Tapi, lihat wajahnya, tanpa ekspresi dan sangat dingin. Tapi, aku suka.

"_Oppa_…" panggilku.

Sepertinya ia baru saja melamun. Saat aku memanggilnya, ia sedikit tersentak lalu melepaskan tanganku dengan pelan. Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan menatapnya bingung.

"Eng… Ryeowook-_ah_, kau… tidak… nyaman bersamaku?" tanyanya seraya membuang muka. Dan menurutku, semburat tipis hinggap di pipinya.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak, _oppa_. Hanya saja, kita perlu topik pembicaraan yang pas,"

"Oh, begitu," ucapnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diucapkannya. Wajahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kaku.

"Ya, ini sudah malam, _oppa_. Kau tidak masuk dulu?" tanyaku dengan ramah.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatapku dengan… lembut. "Masuklah," suruhnya.

"Ya, _oppa_. Aku masuk dulu," aku pun melangkah membelakanginya dan membuka pintu pagar rumah. Sedikit canggung meninggalkannya.

"Eng… tunggu!" panggilnya. Dengan sigap aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"A-aku… hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku… aku…" ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah lain. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. "…aku… aku…"

Ia beralih menatapku. "Aku… aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok,"

Ia pergi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya bisa melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan tiba-tiba Sungmin-_ah_ berlari ke arahku seraya memelukku. Ia memekik gembira.

"Selamat! Kau sudah berhubungan spesial dengan Yesung-_sunbae_! Aku turut gembira," pekiknya.

Tunggu!

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar seraya menatapnya bingung. "Kau… kau bilang apa?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan _sunbae_ 'kan?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan satu alisnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. "Apa maksudmu? aku sama sekali tidak berpacaran dengannya,"

"APA! dasar _sunbae_ itu memang es batu. Padahal, dia yang merencanakan semuanya untuk menembakmu. Dia tidak memintamu menjadi pacarnyakah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Yah, aku kira semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku kira dia sudah berpacaran denganmu. Hei, dia menyukaimu,. Kau kira dia tidak tahu kau selalu memandangnya dari jauh? Dasar payah,"

Aku melotot seketika. Dan saat itu juga aku keluar dari rumah. Tidak sempat memakai sandal dan langsung turun di jalanan. Aku mencarinya, apa dia masih di jalan.

Aku tersenyum senang kala aku masih melihat sosoknya tak jauh dari sini.

"_OPPA_! AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU!" teriakku tanpa rasa canggung dan malu. Dia tidak mendengarnya. "_OPPAAAA_! DENGAR AKU! AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMUUUU! _OPPAAA_!"

Ia berhenti seraya berbalik padaku. Dapat kulihat senyum yang mengembang di bibir manisnya. Aku juga tersenyum seraya menaikkan tanganku membentuk _love_.

"DAAAAHH! OPPA! HATI-HATI DI JALAN YAA!" teriakku lagi sembari melambaikkan tangan. Sejenak ia juga melambaikan tangannya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumahnya.

Rasanya jadi lega. Aku dan Yesung _oppa_… aku dan dia saling menyukai. Dan aku harusnya sadar saat di taman tadi. Pertanyaannya yang aneh dan rada-rada tidak nyambung. Ia malu dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku tahu itu. terima kasih _oppa_.

"WOOKIW-_AH_! KAU DIMANAAAAAAAA!" teriak Heechul-_ahjumma_ di dalam sana. Dan reflex aku masuk dan menutup pintu pagar.

"Eh, tunggu dulu…" gumamku. Rasanya ada sesuatu…

"CEPAT MASUUUKK!" teriaknya lagi.

"Huweeee! Tunggu! Aku menginjak kotoran ayam,"

.

.

.

.

.

_Suatu hari dimana aku dan dia menjadi saling mengerti. _

_._

_Aku boleh menganggap diriku sebagai gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia, 'kan? Apa kau pernah mengalami ini?_

_._

_One day, One Lovely Day._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**~~FINISH~~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo^^ *bow*

Apa kabar?^^ *krik krik* Bagaimana fic ini? abal kan? Gaje kan? Hancur kan? So pasti. *krik krik* Yah, kalian semua tahulah author gaje ini pasti seringlah buat fic gaje. Tapi, kalo sudah baca, pliss tinggalin jejak dengan meng-klik kotak **review** di bawah. Gomawo yo~~ plis review yaaa^^

p.s.: masih ada yang nanya soal fic **Please Smile, Wookie** ya? Aku post di facebook itu, udah chap 8 #plakkk. Yang mau baca silahkan add fb saya 'Yewook ShipperElf' atau kalau ada yang bisa Hangeul, nama fb-ku hangeulnya Kim Minra. Hehe. Gomawo^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau bilang menyukaiku?" tanya Yesung seraya bersandar di pohon. Di hadapannya ada Ryeowook yang tengah menunduk malu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap mata elang di hadapannya yang sangat tajam. Wajah imutnya merah merona. Sudah dipastikan kini jantungnya berdegup kencang. Siapa sangka jika akan sedekat ini dengan sunbae-nya di tempat yang sepi di bawah pohon lebat yang meneduhkan?

Tadi, saat ia sedang asyik bercerita dengan teman-temannya di kelas, tiba-tiba saja Yesung menariknya dengan lembut menuju ke tempat yang sepi ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_, bilang kalau kau… suka padaku. Makanya, kemarin aku berteriak saja kalau aku juga menyukaimu," sahutnya seraya meremas roknya.

"Maafkan aku, ya"

"Eh?"

Ia menghela nafas lalu perlahan menyentuh ujung kepala Ryeowook. "Aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku secara langsung. Aku bukan laki-laki yang _gentle_ untuk masalah itu,"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, _oppa_. kau sudah sangat _gentle_!"

"Eng… kalau begitu…" tangannya yang semula berada di ujung kepala Ryeowook kini beralih di tengkuk mulus Ryeowook. "bersediakah kau menjadi pacarku untuk hari ini dan seterusnya,"

Ryeowook mengangguk seraya merona. Bibirnya tersenyum senang.

"Iya, _oppa_, aku sangat bersedia,"

Ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengecup kening gadis itu. Meskipun tidak lama, ia sangat tahu perasaan ini.

"Tapi, kau jangan lagi memandangku dari jauh sampai-sampai jatuh di tempat sampah,"

"A-a-a-a-aku mengeri, _sunbaenim_-ku!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Udah deh, ini beneran FINISH.**

**REVIEW, YA^^**


End file.
